defensiewebfandomcom-20200214-history
1992
Gebeurtenissen ; januari : * In Algerije wordt de tweede ronde van de parlementsverkiezingen afgelast nadat de eerste ronde een overwinning voor de fundamentalistische moslims liet zien. Als reactie hierop beginnen fundamentalisten een terreurcampagne. * Oprichting van het ISOC (Internet Society). * Volksmacht, het weekblad van de christelijke arbeidersbeweging in Vlaanderen, verandert zijn naam in Visie. * 1 - In Nederland treden boek 3, 5, 6 en een deel van boek 7 van het Nieuw Burgerlijk Wetboek in werking. Er is 45 jaar aan gewerkt. * 1 - De Egyptenaar Boutros Boutros-Ghali wordt Secretaris-Generaal van de VN. * 1 - George H.W. Bush is de eerste president die het Australische parlement toespreekt. * 2 - Servië en Kroatië sluiten een wapenstilstand. * 8 - De Serviërs in Bosnië en Herzegovina roepen hun eigen republiek uit. * 11 - Paul Simon is de eerste grote artiest die optreedt in Zuid-Afrika na de culturele boycot van dat land. * 13 - Japan verontschuldigt zich voor de seksuele uitbuiting van Koreaanse vrouwen tijdens de Tweede Wereldoorlog. * 15 - Van Joegoslavië worden een onafhankelijk Slovenië en een onafhankelijk Kroatië afgesplitst. * 16 - De regering van El Salvador en het Nationaal Bevrijdingsfront Farabundo Martí (FMLN) tekenen na een burgeroorlog, die twaalf jaar heeft geduurd en ten minste 75.000 levens heeft geëist, de vrede van Chapultepec. * 19 - De pas twintigjarige Fries Falco Zandstra wordt de jongste Europese schaatskampioen aller tijden. Het is de eerste keer dat hij deelneemt aan een internationaal seniorenkampioenschap. * 22 - Zaïrese rebellen bezetten het nationale radiostation en eisen aldaar het aftreden van de regering. * 22 - Roberta Bondar wordt de eerste Canadese vrouw in de ruimte. * 26 - Boris Jeltsin kondigt aan dat Rusland geen kernraketten meer op Amerikaanse steden zal richten. ; februari : * 7 - Het Verdrag van Maastricht, dat tijdens het Nederlands voorzitterschap in december 1991 werd gesloten, wordt ondertekend door de lidstaten van de Europese Unie. De Britten hebben voorbehouden gemaakt over de monetaire eenwording en de Sociale paragraaf. * 8 - In Albertville in Frankrijk starten de Olympische Winterspelen. *10 - Jim Courier lost Stefan Edberg na 22 weken af als nummer één op de wereldranglijst der tennisprofessionals, maar de Amerikaan moet die positie na zes weken al weer afstaan aan de Zweed. * 11 - In Nederland stort een F-16 neer in de Hengelose woonwijk Hasseler Es. * 26 - Het Ierse hooggerechtshof laat toe dat een 14-jarig slachtoffer van verkrachting een abortus krijgt. ; maart : * 12 - Mauritius wordt een republiek en blijft lid van het Gemenebest van Naties. * 13 - Een aardbeving met een kracht van 6,8 op de schaal van Richter maakt ten minste 500 slachtoffers in Oost-Turkije. * 18 - Microsoft brengt Windows 3.1 uit. * 18 - Alija Izetbegović (leider van de Bosnische moslims), Mate Boban (Bosnisch-Kroatisch leider) en Radovan Karadžić (Bosnisch-Servisch leider) bereiken overeenstemming over het plan-Cutileiro. * 21 - VN Veiligheidsraad-resolutie 743 wordt aangenomen, waarmee de vredesmacht UNPROFOR in het leven wordt geroepen. * 24 - Dirk Frimout wordt de eerste Belgische ruimtevaarder, aan boord van de Space Shuttle Atlantis. *25 - In Amsterdam wordt voor het eerst een referendum gehouden. Bij een magere opkomst kiest de bevolking voor een autoluwe binnenstad. De politiek besluit tot een reductie van het autoverkeer in het centrum van 35 % binnen tien jaar. ; april : *5 - Bosnië en Herzegovina verklaart zich onafhankelijk. * 5 - Kieren Perkins scherpt in Canberra het wereldrecord op de 1500 meter vrije slag aan tot 14.48,40 s. Het oude record (14.50,36 s) stond sinds 13 januari 1991 op naam van de Duitse zwemmer Jörg Hoffmann. * 9 - John Major blijft tegen de verwachtingen in premier van het Verenigd Koninkrijk, nu zijn Conservative Party de parlementsverkiezingen heeft gewonnen. * 12 - Euro Disney opent zijn deuren. * 13 - Aardbeving bij Roermond met een magnitude van 5,8 op de schaal van Richter. * 22 - 206 mensen verliezen het leven bij twee explosies in Guadalajara, Mexico. * 25 - Olaf Ludwig wint de 27ste editie van Nederlands enige wielerklassieker, de Amstel Gold Race. * 29 - Nadat de politieagenten vrijgesproken werden van mishandeling van Rodney King breken in Los Angeles rellen uit. * 30 - Eén speelronde voor het einde van de reguliere competitie stelt HDM de landstitel in de Nederlandse hockeyhoofdklasse veilig door Kampong in Den Haag met 2-0 te verslaan. ; mei : * 10 - Zweden prolongeert de wereldtitel door Finland met 5-2 te verslaan in de finale van het wereldkampioenschap ijshockey voor A-landen in Tsjechoslowakije. * 10 - PSV wordt landskampioen voetbal in Nederland. * 10 - Club Brugge wordt landskampioen voetbal in België. * 13 - Ajax wint de Uefa Cup door over 2 finalewedstrijden het Italiaanse Torino FC te verslaan. * 15 - In Genua (Italië) opent de wereldtentoonstelling van 1992. * 22 - Johnny Carson presenteert voor de laatste keer de Tonight Show in de VS. * 23 - In Italië wordt rechter Giovanni Falcone met een bom vermoord door de maffia. * 26 - De directeur van Adobe Systems, Charles Geschke, wordt ontvoerd op de parkeerplaats van zijn bedrijf. De ontvoerders vragen €500.000 losgeld maar worden later aangehouden. ; juni : * De laatste westerse gijzelaars in Libanon komen vrij. * 8 - Farag Foda, islamitisch denker en columnist, wordt door moslimfundamentalisten in zijn bureau vermoord. * 17 - Rusland en de Verenigde Staten tekenen een akkoord over de vermindering van hun aantallen wapens (START II). * 22 - 2 Skeletten, opgegraven in Jekaterinenburg (Rusland), worden geïdentificeerd als tsaar Nicolaas II en diens vrouw. * 26 - Het in allerijl opgetrommelde Denemarken, vervanger van het geboycotte Joegoslavië, wint in Stockholm het EK voetbal door Duitsland in de finale met 2-0 te verslaan. ; juli : * 08 - Uithoorn werd 's-ochtends even voor tienen opgeschrikt door een grote explosie bij Cindu/Nevcin-Polymers. Als direct gevolg van deze explosie kwamen drie bedrijfsbrandweerlieden om. Er vielen elf gewonden waarvan drie ernstig. Door het mooie weer was de rook zelfs zichtbaar in Almere. Daarnaast werd, ook buiten het bedrijfsterrein, grote schade aangericht. * 20 - Václav Havel neemt ontslag als president van Tsjechoslowakije. * 25 - De Olympische Zomerspelen 1992 openen in Barcelona. * 26 - Miguel Induráin wint de 79ste editie van de Ronde van Frankrijk. Het is de tweede eindoverwinning op rij voor de Spaanse wielrenner. * 31 - Kieren Perkins scherpt bij de Olympische Spelen in Barcelona zijn eigen wereldrecord op de 1500 meter vrije slag aan tot 14.43,48 s. Het oude record (14.48,40 s) stond sinds 5 april op naam van de Australische zwemmer. ; augustus : * 7 - Buckingham Palace opent voor de 1ste maal voor het publiek. * 13 - dag van de linkshandigen voor het eerst gevierd. ; september : *11 - Carmine Alfieri, de belangrijkste man van de Napolitaanse Camorra, wordt door de Italiaanse politie gearresteerd. * In Peru wordt de leider van de guerrillabeweging Lichtend Pad gearresteerd. * 16 - Het Britse pond sterling en de Italiaanse lire worden uit de ERM gegooid. De dag staat bekend als Zwarte Woensdag. * 20 - Het vliegveld Ypenburg gaat dicht. ; oktober : * 4 - Een vliegtuig van de Israëlische maatschappij El-Al stort neer in de Amsterdamse wijk Bijlmermeer en boort zich in twee flats. De Bijlmerramp kost 43 mensen het leven. * 9 - Een meteoriet van 13 kg vernielt een auto in Peekskill, New York. * 29 - De eerste hindoe-satellietzender begint uit te zenden. * 31 - Paus Johannes Paulus II erkent namens de kerk het gelijk van Galileo Galilei in de opvatting dat de aarde rond de zon draait en niet omgekeerd. Het proces tegen Galilei waarin hij werd veroordeeld had 359 jaar eerder plaatsgevonden. ; november : * 3 - Bill Clinton verslaat George H.W. Bush in de presidentsverkiezingen in de VS. * 11 - De Anglicaanse Kerk stemt voor het toelaten van vrouwen als priester. * 30 - Een treinongeluk bij Hoofddorp kost 5 mensen het leven, 33 mensen raken gewond. ; december : * 3 - In de VN Veiligheidsraad wordt Resolutie 794 goedgekeurd. Die resolutie richt UNITAF op voor de hulpverlening en vrede in Somalië. * 3 - De Griekse olietanker Aegean Sea loopt, onderweg naar La Coruña (Spanje), tijdens een storm aan de grond en verliest veel van de 80.000 ton olie aan boord. * 4 - Het Amerikaanse leger valt Somalië binnen. * 6 - Hindoes in India vernielen de Babri-moskee. Dit leidt tot religieuze rellen. * 21 - Op het vliegveld van Faro (Portugal) stort een DC-10 van Martinair neer. 56 mensen komen om. * 29 - De president van Brazilië, Fernando Collor de Mello, neemt ontslag nadat hij ervan werd beschuldigd €24,6 miljoen van de regering te hebben gestolen. Film * 1492: Conquest of Paradise * Aladdin * Alien 3 * Basic Instinct * A Few Good Men * Jurassic Park * Reservoir Dogs * Short Cuts * Sister Act * Unforgiven Muziek Top 10 albums (bron: http://www.popdossier.org/ ) # Greatest hits 2 - Queen # We can't dance - Genesis # Dangerous - Michael Jackson # Greatest hits - Queen # Use your illusion II - Guns n' Roses # Back to front - Lionel Richie # Use your illusion I - Guns n' Roses # Ten - Pearl Jam # Nevermind - Nirvana # Simply the best - Tina Turner Geboren ;Februari *13 - Sanne Bakker, Nederlands paralympisch sportster ;Maart *16 - Michael Perham, Engels zeezeiler (jongste ooit) ;April *16 - Sebastiaan van Luxemburg - Prins van Luxemburg en Nassau ;Juli *3 - Molly Sandén - Zweedse zangeres *26 - Sanneke Vermeulen, Nederlands paralympisch sportster *29 - Quinten Schram - Nederlands acteur ;Augustus *18 - Frances Bean Cobain - Dochter van Kurt Cobain en Courtney Love ;September *16 - Nick Jonas - Amerikaanse Zanger (Jonas Brothers) ;Oktober * 29 - Jitske Visser, Nederlands paralympisch sportster ;November *23 - Miley Cyrus, Amerikaanse actrice en zangeres (Hannah Montana) Overleden ; januari * 8 - Johnny Meijer (79), Amsterdams accordeonist * 17 - Jan Cornelisse (87), Nederlands bokser * 23 - Freddie Bartholomew (67), Brits acteur en kindster ; februari * 2 - Marinus Ruppert (80), Nederlands politicus en Minister van Staat * 10 - Wim Ramaker, Nederlands omroepman, schrijver en dichter * 12 - Bep van Klaveren (84), Nederlands bokser en Olympisch kampioen * 13 - Bob den Uyl (61), Nederlands schrijver * 14 - Roepie Kruize (67), Nederlands hockeyinternational * 20 - Roberto d'Aubuisson (47), Salvadoraans politicus en leider van doodseskaders * 26 - Gerrit Schulte (76), Nederlands wielrenner ; maart * 9 - Menachem Begin (78), Israëlisch premier (1977-1983) * 22 - Jos Van Eynde (85), Belgisch politicus en politiek commentator in de Volksgazet ; april * 6 - Isaac Asimov (72), Amerikaans schrijver en biochemicus * 12 - Rie Beisenherz (90), Nederlands zwemster * 20 - Benny Hill (67), Brits acteur * 21 - Väinö Linna (71), Fins schrijver * 22 - Frank Van Acker, Belgisch politicus en zoon van oud-premier Achille Van Acker * 23 - Jetty Cantor (88), Nederlands violiste, zangeres en actrice * 28 - Francis Bacon (82), Brits-Iers kunstenaar * 29 - Mae Clarke (81), Amerikaans actrice ; mei * 6 - Marlene Dietrich (90), Amerikaans-Duits filmactrice * 13 - Bart Zoet (49), Nederlands wielrenner ; juni * 15 - Leo Halle (86), Nederlands voetbalkeeper ; juli * 3 - Jaap Valkhoff (81), Nederlands musicus, componist en tekstschrijver * 18 - Jan Pelleboer (68), Nederlands meteoroloog * 23 - Johanna Schouten-Elsenhout (82), Surinaams dichteres ; augustus * 5 - Tante Leen (80), Nederlands volkszangeres * 26 - Bob de Moor (66), Belgisch striptekenaar ; september * 12 - Anthony Perkins (60), Amerikaans acteur ; oktober * 5 - Eddie Kendricks (52), Amerikaans falsettozanger van The Temptations * 8 - Willy Brandt (78), Duits bondskanselier * 10 - Willem Wittkampf (68), Nederlands journalist * 12 - Alexander Pola (78), Nederlands tekstschrijver en acteur * 20 - Harry Prenen (77), Nederlands dichter, illustrator, journalist en leraar ; november * 3 - Jean Daskalidès (69), Belgisch pralineur,gynaecoloog en filmregisseur * 5 - Árpád Élő (89), Hongaars natuurkundige en schaker * 7 - Alexander Dubček (70), Slowaaks politicus * 8 - Kees Broekman (65), Nederlands schaatser * 9 - Yves Montand (71), Frans acteur * 14 - Ernst Happel (66), Oostenrijks voetbaltrainer * 28 - Roland Smeenk (35), Nederlands cabaretier en muzikant * 29 - Emilio Pucci, Italiaans modeontwerper ; december * 16 - Anton Koolhaas (80), Nederlands schrijver * 16 - Rinus Terlouw (70), Nederlands voetballer * 24 - Peyo (64), Belgisch striptekenaar Categorie:1992